Stolen Innocence
by ilovewriting13
Summary: Rachel is attacked and needs help. She never thought this could happen to her, but it has. Now she needs protection and there is only one person she can call. WARNING: RAPE AND VIOLENCE Rated M. Pezberry friendship.
1. Rachel's Attack

Rachel sighed as she pulled her keys from the ignition and threw them in her bag before climbing out of her car. Rachel had broken up with three weeks ago, because she realized they just didn't fit. She loved him with all her heart and he would always be her first love, but they just didn't work, they never did she always ended up being burned and Finn never seemed to really be sorry. She stood in front of his door shifting from foot to foot, she had only come because he had begged her to come see him so they could talk. Even with glee Rachel had done her best to avoid him. She was honestly worried he would actually convince her to come back to him and she couldn't go back there again. _**"15 minutes,"**_ she thought to herself, _**"15 minutes and then you will head to the party."**_ Santana was throwing a party and invited the entire cast of West Side Story, over the long hours of rehearsal and after losing Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes in a span of a week she needed a friend and Santana had stepped up. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Rachel looked at her watch impatiently as Finn continued to ramble on, she had given him 20 minutes. She had given him 5 more minutes than she had resolved to and she was done, "Listen Finn I love you I really do, but we don't work together, you don't want me you want what you think you can make me into and I am done with that. I don't know if you WANT to hurt me, but you do, more than you will ever understand. I am who I am. I may be annoying and loud and pushy, but that is who I will always be and I don't need to be changed. I am fine the way I am and I deserve someone who thinks the same. So I am going to go now, the cast is expecting me at Santana's party. I hope we can still be friends Finn." She stood and headed to the door trying to leave, but was yanked back against Finn who had stood and gripped her wrist harshly. Rachel tried to pull away from him, but she was no match for his strength and he pulled her hard against his chest. "You think I am going to give up just like that. I have gotten absolutely nothing from you, but headaches and drama! I wasted so much time comforting you and helping you and now you are going to run off to New York and get your happily ever after? Fuck that!" Finn shouted pushing her back on the couch. She screamed and yelled no and stop, but he didn't stop. She screamed and yelled and begged for someone to help her. But no one did.

Finn climbed off of her and made his way to the bathroom without giving her a second glance. The second Rachel heard the door click closed she grabbed the shreds of her clothes and purse and made a mad dash for the door. She yanked it open as she rifled through her purse and pulled her keys out forcing them into the door first and then the ignition. She had just pulled away when she saw Finn glaring at her from his door before slamming it shut. _**"What if he follows me? What can I do? Where do I go? He knows where the party is! I can't go home!" **_Rachel burst into tears and knew she couldn't keep driving, she could hardly see. She pulled over into an alley, locked the doors and turned out her lights before reaching into her bag. She pulled out her phone and clicked his picture; he was the only one she could think of that would protect her. The phone rang three times and the sobs began to slow ad she prayed for him to answer.

"What's up Rach? Everyone here is waiting for you; we can hardly start the party without our star. Where are you at?"

The second she heard his voice she broke down again barely getting a formed syllable out as her chest was wracked with painful gasps for air.

"Rachel baby what's wrong? Fucking talk to me! I can't fucking understand you through the hysterics!"

"He…he…h…he ra…rap…raped me Noah." She forced herself to say and she heard the phone fall to the floor with a thud. "N Noah?" she whispered, and then she heard his voice. Only this time it was mixed with Santana's and it wasn't aimed towards her it was directed towards the guests.

"OKAY HERE'S WHATS GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN, BLAINE CALL KURT AND MERCEDES AND TELL THEM TO GET THEIR DIVA ASSES OVER HERE, NO EXCUSES! NOW! EVERYONE ELSE GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOU WANNA LEAVE WITHOUT BEING CARRIED OUT IN A FUCKING BODY BAG."

Rachel heard people grumbling and moving before she heard Noah's voice, "Baby where are you I am gonna come get you and we are gonna come back here. I will keep you safe, I know that is why you called me. Santana wants to help too, she is worried, and since we are here anyway it's for the best."

"I I am at t…the alley…the one behind the 7/11," Rachel forced herself to say as she tried to cover herself as best she could with the torn clothes and then gave up. "I am on my way B. Don't fucking move unless you absolutely have to and if you do CALL ME first."

"N noah?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can…can you get some clothes from Santana? Mine are…" Her voice trailed off and she heard Puck growl into the phone and mumble something to Santana. "Yeah B I got you I will be there soon."

15 minutes later Rachel jumped awake and shrieked in fear when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. Noah let go for a second before shouting, "It's me Rachel it's me. You are safe I am here. It's just me you must have fallen asleep." Rachel looked up at him and whispered his name once before collapsing against him.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Okay okay lol I get the hint! I will continue the story I promise. It may take me a while, because I am also writing my _**Last Minute Discoveries**_ series. Plus I am kinda lost of how to go about this next part. I know where I want the story to go in the long run, but for now I am not to sure if I want Rachel to be willing to go to the hospital and talk to the cops. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated me, leave a review or PM me :). I am sorry this isn't an update lol I don't mean to disappoint anyone.


	3. Santana's House

_**A/N Part 1: Thank you everyone who gave me all the suggestions for this next chapter! I appreciate every message : ). I know this chapter is almost as short as the last, but I just had to get this part out of the way, next chapter will be much longer! **_

Rachel heard her friend's voices before she could actually find the nerve to open her eyes. The first to speak was Puck of course.

"Santana came behind us inside Rach's car, once she gets here I am fucking out of here. HE IS A FUCKING DEAD MAN! IF HE THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Kurt spoke up next closer to Rachel, he obviously had been crying, "You can't just leave Puck. You have to stay at least until she wakes up, if she called you then she wants you here with her, you can't abandon her. You don't know how she is going to react waking up with you not here, she trusts us yes but she has been traumatized. And hurting Finn will do nothing, if you go and attack him YOU will be violating your parole and Rachel needs you too much for you to go to jail. We will all deal with Finn when the time comes."

"Why did you even bring her here?" Brittany asked as she walked to the door to wrap her arms around Santana.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHY DID I BRING HER HERE?! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE HER TO HER HOUSE WITH NO GOD DAMN PROTECTION! OR HOW ABOUT WE TAKE HER TO FINN'S?" Noah screeched at the blonde. Brittany dropped her eyes to the floor and shifted uncomfortably; Santana opened her mouth to yell at Puck but Britney spoke up again, "I just meant she should be at the hospital. My cousin was raped and she had to go straight to the hospital so they could do a rape kit. They also gave her medicine so she didn't get pregnant or sick. They also called the police and made her stay the night to make sure she wasn't hurt really badly. She needs to tell on Finn so he goes to jail."

"NO!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Rachel's scream and Puck rushed to her side, he shifted her on the couch so he could wrap his arms around her, "Baby shhhh. She's right we gotta get you to a hospital he could have really hurt you." Rachel shook her head wildly as she gasped for air clinging to Puck despairingly, "No hospital please N Noah, I I don't anyone to know." Puck held her closer and ordered everyone to leave the room for a minute; once they were alone he lifted Rachel's chin so she had to look at him, "Rachel you have to go to the hospital. I know you're scared and you're hurting but Britney was right. You could have internal bleeding and you have to talk to the cops. They'll arrest him tonight." Rachel pulled away from him curling into a ball and started to shake her head again, "No no. We only have a few more weeks and then I can leave to New York. If I go to the police I will have to come back for the trial and then he still might get away and everyone will know that I'm I'm not a," Rachel trailed off bursting into louder sobs, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind until now, she wasn't a virgin anymore. Finn had taken the one thing she held so dearly to her heart, one thing that was supposed to be a special and perfect moment. Puck wrapped his arms around the tiny girl whispering into her ear trying to soothe her. Soon her sobs had stopped and her breathing slowed to a steady pace. Puck tried to mention the hospital again which only ended in more tears. After he had calmed her again he wrapped her tightly in the blanket and swore he would be right back.

Puck walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him to talk. Kurt was tucked into Blaine's arm and was wiping his swollen red eyes, Brittany was sitting in Santana's lap as the Latina girl rubbed soothing circles on her back, and Mercedes stood leaning against the wall tissues in her hand as she sniffled. "Mercedes can you please go sit with Rachel," Mercedes wiped her face and nodded walking out to the front room. Kurt gave him an odd look and Puck just raised his hand to stop the lecture, "I know you guys are best friends and I know you'd never be into her like that, but I don't know how she'll react around other guys. Plus I have jobs for the rest of you. Santana do you think it would be cool if all of us stayed here for the night?" Santana nodded quickly and stood setting Britney on her chair, "My mom and dad are gonna be gone all weekend so we can stay as long as she needs to be here." Puck smiled softly at the girl and nodded before he continued, "Okay Santana, you, Britney, and Mercedes take her upstairs clean her up and get her something to else to wear," the girls just nodded and waited for him to continue. "I am going to run home and to Berry's place. I am gonna get some clothes and night stuff, maybe her school stuff, anything she might need this weekend. Kurt and Blaine I need you to go to the pharmacy and uh," Puck paused shaking his head, "Do you think you guys could get her some of those morning after pills?" Kurt tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle his tears as Blaine just nodded. "Puck took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face, "This is gonna be a long weekend guys, but she needs us and this is all we can do for her so…let's go."

Santana and Brittany walked over to the girls pulling Rachel off the couch and headed for the stairs. Rachel shot a glance to Noah and he walked over placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "The girls are gonna get you cleaned up, I am going to go home and then to your place and get some stuff together, and Kurt and Blaine are going to go get you morning after pills. We are all gonna stay her for the weekend, we are all going to protect you baby I promise." Rachel forced a small smile and nodded letting the girls coax her upstairs as the boys headed for the door. He had just climbed in his truck when he saw Kurt walking towards his truck; Kurt opened the door and climbed in. Puck gave him a questioning stare and Kurt shrugged, "It does not take two people to pick up pills and I really don't trust you not to go and kill Finn. He deserves it, but Rachel needs you Puck, she needs her Noah to get her through this. Plus I need to go to Blaine's and get some clothes for us as well." Puck almost threw him out, but calmed immediately when he heard Rachel's name, he sighed and nodded before starting his truck up.

Finn would get his soon; nobody hurt Noah's girl like that and got away with it.

_**A/N Part 2: I wanted to say I tossed and turned with the decision I made about Rachel's reaction. I know that this isn't the greatest road for her to talk, but I really thought that Rachel would somehow feel to blame and be ashamed about what happened. I really hope I didn't offend anyone, and if I did I am truly sorry. I hope you guys enjoy!**_


	4. Author's Note 2

A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise Rachel will get help, Finn will get justice, and Puckleberry will be making a swift entrance. I know exactly how I am laying everything out so I promise not to disappoint any of you; I could never disappoint you guys :). Also, I don't have any personal experience with sexual abuse and I again want to apologize if I offended anyone. New chapter will be up tomorrow/ Wednesday the latest.

P.S. alexa: you are too smart for your own good lol Brittany will play a very large part in this next chapter :)


	5. The Hospital

Rachel was staring out the window in Santana's bedroom watching as Puck pulled out of the driveway, Brittany was sitting next to her rubbing soft circles on her back, Mercedes was grabbing the first aid kit and towels, and Santana was looking for clothes for Rachel. Brittany leaned closer to Rachel, "Rachel I know I am not always the smartest person, but I think this time I am right." Rachel turned and quirked an eyebrow curiously at Brittany, "You have to go to the hospital," Rachel immediately tensed, "Wait Rachie please listen. You could be really hurt Rachie. I know you were a virgin and as much as I wish we were none of us are smart like doctors. We can't take care of you like they do in hospitals." By this time Santana had joined the girls and was holding the tiny diva in her arms as she sobbed, "But no one is going to believe me! He is the Quarterback, he is the school hero, I am just a freak and a loser! Everyone is going to think that I just gave it up to him. They already call me all sorts of nasty names, now it will be even worse!" Santana forced her own tears down as she held the shaking form of her friend, Rachel needed them to be strong and that meant no tears. Santana couldn't help feeling guilty though; Rachel was scared because of what people at school would say about her, if she and Quinn hadn't been so fucked up to her in the first place she wouldn't fear what people said. Brittany just shook her head, "If anyone tries to say anything mean to you Puck will beat up the guys and Snix will beat up the girls. All of us will stand by you no matter what your choice is, but I really want you to get better and I want Finn to be punished." Santana smiled up at Brittany and reached for her hand, it was moments like this Santana fell even harder for Brittany; she wasn't a genius, but she had a way with people's, she just understood them and no matter who it was she was willing to help. Rachel's sobs slowed to a stop and she looked up at the couple nodding mutely before swallowing hard, "I… I think you are right Brittany, as long as you all promise me you will all stand by me. I need my Glee family." Brittany smiled wrapping Rachel in her arms along with Santana, "You are the most bravest person we know Rachie." Mercedes walked in from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at the girls, "What did I miss?"

Puck had just left his house grabbing his guitar and a duffel bag of clothes, toiletries, and his homework. (Yes Berry was definitely rubbing off on him). He threw his bag in the truck bed with the rest of the overnight bags and secured his guitar; he climbed into the front seat almost falling out when Kurt shoved his phone in Puck's face. It was a text from Santana:

Hey Brit convinced B 2 go 2 the hospital. We didn't clean her up &amp; she wants to press charges on that dumbass Lima Loser. She wants u guys 2 meet us there, &amp; she wants you to b there when she talks 2 the cops.

When he finished reading the text he smiled, Rachel still had a long way to go but at least she had changed her mind about the cops. He handed the phone back to Kurt, "Text her back, tell her we are on the way and tell her to ask Rach if she wants me to call her dad's so the hospital doesn't have to. And then text Blaine and makes sure he knows too we all need to be there." Kurt nodded and started texting San and his boyfriend, "So," Kurt said casually never looking up from his phone, "when are you going to tell Rachel you love her?" Puck tightened his grip on the steering wheel and drove a little faster, "I don't know what you are talking about Beyoncé." Kurt shook his head and chuckled, "You two are complete idiots. We all see how you look at her Puck, Rachel is the only that is as blind as you are." Puck stayed silent for a minute before sighing, "You can't tell her Kurt, I am serious. She is going to go to New York and be a star she doesn't need some fucked up Lima Loser trying to drag her down with him. Even if she has forgiven me I haven't forgiven myself; I made her life a living hell, I slushied her weekly, I teased her, I made her feel like a complete freak when I knew she wasn't. We were friends Kurt, when we were younger we always hung out because of Temple but I wanted to be popular so I fucked her over. I already broke her heart once I won't do it again." Kurt looked up and shook his head again, "But none of that matters Puck. Rachel adores you, she has ALWAYS believed in you even when you did all of those awful things to us. To Rachel you aren't a Lima Loser, you are her knight in shining armor. She needs you now more than ever Puck, just…think about telling her Puck please." Puck sighed and nodded once, "I will think about it." Kurt smiled, "Thank you. Oh and San texted back, she said they already called her parents, they are already on their way back from Columbus. And Blaine is already there." Puck sped up, he didn't want Rachel to be there alone, the girls would take care of her he trusted them to keep her safe, but he wanted to be there for her. He couldn't protect her from Finn when he did this to her, but he would be there from now on NO matter what.

They pulled up and jumped out of the car heading towards the door just as Blaine walked out, "Oh thank god you guys are here, hurry up." Before Puck could say anything Blaine had turned and headed back inside Puck and Kurt chasing after him. He saw Santana crying and pacing while Brittany was talking to a doctor; Santana's head shot up and she grabbed Puck's arm pulling him forward, "THIS IS NOAH. HERE HE IS, LET HIM IN NOW. HE CAN CALM HER DOWN!" The doctor just nodded and motioned for Puck to follow him and he began talking, "Mr. Puckerman, she won't let anyone near her and she just keeps screaming for you. We need you to calm her down so we can do the exam, so far the nurse was only able to get her into a hospital gown." They stopped at an exam room and the doctor opened the door slowly before sticking his head inside, "Rachel, Noah is here and he wants to come in is that okay?" Rachel ran to the door and yanked it open throwing herself into Puck's arms, "Oh my god Noah! I can't I can't do this! I wanna go home." Noah picked her up and sat on the hospital bed holding her tight against his chest, "What do you need to do?" he asked the doctor letting Rachel sob against him. The doctor glanced at the shaking girl before he sighed and looked back to Puck, "Normally I would NEVER tell you anything like this, but seeing as she refuses to talk to anyone but you," the doctor hesitated once more and then continued, "We need to do a rape kit to collect any…evidence that could be left behind and we need to give her some pills to prevent pregnancy and any STD's. When the police come they will need to take photographs of the bruises and then collect a statement from her." Puck tightened his arms around Rachel and swallowed hard, he shouldn't be having this conversation, this should have never happened to Rachel. But it did and she needed him, "Can you get a girl doctor or a nurse or something to do the exam?" "Of course I wouldn't even have to be in the room, it is a quick and almost painless procedure. But it is a necessary one," the doctor added. "Baby I know you are scared," Rachel looked up at Puck for the first time since he walked in the room, "But it will be another girl and I will be here with you the whole time. Everyone is outside waiting for us, if it gets to hard I already got a bad ass escape plan mk?" Rachel nodded weakly before looking at the doctor, "Only another girl nurse and Noah stays by my side the entire time."

An hour later Puck walked back out into the waiting room and was bombarded with questions, "Shut up guys! I can't answer you if I can't get a fucking word in," everyone immediately stopped, "She is okay now, well as okay as she can be, they did a uh a rape kit and gave her some pills to prevent pregnancy or anything she could catch. They bagged up her clothes and stuff and gave it to the cops, she wasn't really up to talking to them so I gave them my statement and they are coming back tomorrow to get hers. The doctors gave her some sleeping pills so she could get some rest." He cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling willing himself not to cry, badasses don't cry. That all went down the drain when Brittany pulled him into the seat next to her and let his head fall onto her shoulder, "You can cry Puck it's okay no one will laugh. You are a really strong guy, just like San is a really strong girl, but I know it hurts to see Rachie hurt." That was all it took for Puck to burst into tears while Brittany held him and whispered into his ear, "She is gonna be okay Puck. Rachie is really strong too, she is just scared right now."

When he finally felt the tears taper off, he pulled away from Brittany smiling at the blonde Cheerio, "Thank you Brittany. For making me feel better and for convincing Rachel to come here." Brittany just nodded and smiled before walking over to Santana and wrapping her arms tightly around the still sobbing girl. Puck looked up just in time to see Hiram and Leroy run through the ER door; Hiram spotted him first and yanked Leroy over to the boy, "Noah wh what happened? A girl called us and said that Rachel was hurt and we had to…Noah where is she?" Puck stood up and pointed to Santana, "That's the girl who called you, she is a friend of Rachel's and," he paused clearing his throat again trying to fight back fresh tears, "Hiram, Leroy…I don't know how to say this any better, but Rachel, she's been ra raped."

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to write more but I gotta admit I even made myself cry :(. I will try and update again ASAP, but let me guys know what you think, do you guys want to read Rachel's statement to the cops or do you want to move past that? I warn you though the statement is going to be graphic since it will be Rachel's take on the events.


	6. Morning After

"What..n no tha that cant be she…no one would….I know she isn't popular but no one would hurt her!" Hiram stuttered through his cries. Leroy held Hiram against him and stared at Puck, "She said she was going to a party with the cast. She said you would be there. What happened Noah?" Puck grabbed the older men and made them sit down before kneeling in front of them, "First I want you guys to know I am really sorry, I should have been with her and I wasn't. I should have tried harder to convince her to come straight to the party," Puck swallowed hard and looked up at the men fighting back his own tears again, "She was supposed to come to the party, but Finn called her before and begged her to talk to him; she went over because she felt bad and she really wanted to be friends still, but I guess he didn't like much what she had to say because he…" Puck trailed off feeling the anger take him over again, he closed his eyes thinking of what that asshole had done to Rachel, HIS Rachel. The only difference this time was the fact that Rachel wasn't there and he couldn't keep himself in check. Puck opened his eyes when he felt a hand cover his shoulder; Kurt smiled down at Puck and nodded for him to continue; Puck took a deep breath and continued, "She called me to come get her and well here we are. She's okay for now, they cleaned her up and gave her some medicine to help her get some rest. The cops are coming back tomorrow because she couldn't talk to them, but since I gave them my statement they should be picking Finn up tonight."

Hiram leaned down and wrapped his arms around a shocked Puck, "It isn't your fault Noah, and it is no one's fault but that monster. You got her here and you stayed with her and I know that couldn't have been easy. We will never be able to repay you." Puck shook his head and sniffled softly against Hiram, "You don't have to repay me, it was the least I could do for her. I shouldn't have let her go alone, I am just glad she thought to call me and that she doesn't hate me. You know I would do anything for Rachel." Puck pulled away from the couple and stood slowly, "I am gonna go find her doctor so you guys can talk to him okay? I filled out most of the stuff they needed, but I don't know your insurance info or anything like that so there is still some stuff you guys gotta do." Leroy stood and reached for Puck, pulling him in for a tight hug, "Thank you Noah, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you." Puck nodded curtly and turned around finally letting the tears fall down his face as he searched the hallways for Rachel's doctor.

As he wandered down the hallways searching for her doctor, he passed Rachel's room and heard he shriek. He slammed the door open and saw Rachel trashing in her bed crying out, begging for Finn to stop; he ran to the bed and shook Rachel lightly tears falling against his cheeks when he couldn't wake her, "Baby Rach, fuck…please wake up baby come on. It's just a dream Rachel I am here wake up. It's Noah, your Noah baby." Rachel shot out of bed gasping for air and whipping her head back and forth, "Oh Noah Noah oh my god. I was trying so hard to get away and he, but I couldn't and," she burst into tears again clinging to Puck's shift as she wrapped his arms around her letting her shake against him. "I know baby, I know. I am right here though baby, I told you I will keep you safe. Remember that Rachel, I will always be here for you no matter what he won't get to you." She nodded weakly against him and looked up from his chest her eyes stopping at the door; Puck looked up and saw her doctor and father's standing in the doorway. "Dad, Daddy, I am so sorry. I didn't want to cut your trip short. I tried to tell them not to call you, but Santana wouldn't listen to me." Hiram and Leroy ran to Rachel and Puck slid off the bed as the two men held their daughter between them, "Don't you dare apologize Rachel Barbara Berry. We would drop everything and anything in a hot second to be here for you. I am glad your friend thought to call use Star, you didn't ruin anything." Rachel sobbed harder and let her father's hold her and talk to her doctor; Puck moved to the door trying to give the family a moment alone but was stopped in his tracks by Rachel's shouts as she jumped up and threw herself into his arms, "Where are you going?! You said you wouldn't leave, please don't leave Noah, please," Puck wrapped his arms around the tiny shaking girl before kissing her forehead, "I am not leaving baby I just thought maybe you would want to talk to your Dad's alone for a minute I won't leave your side again unless you tell me. I promise."

After her parents had filled out the rest of the paper work she told her parents to go home and get some rest; Puck promised to stay with her throughout the night and he told the group that Rachel wanted them to go home. Puck promised to call them the second she was up tomorrow, but they couldn't all sleep in the room and Rachel felt guilty for making them stay. Rachel curled up against Puck and sighed into his chest as she started to drift off, "I am so sorry Noah, you should have to spend your night here, but thank you so much. For everything you do Noah," she yawned and gripped tighter onto his shirt, "I love you Noah." He stared down at her in shock and realized she had passed out after the confession; Puck leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her cheek letting his hand slip through her hair, "I love you too Rachel, I love you with my whole heart and I always will."

Puck woke the next morning when Rachel started screaming and thrashing next to him much like she had last night; Puck shook Rachel begging her to wake up, "Wake up baby girl. C'mon Rachel I am here you're safe." Once Rachel finally opened her eyes she stared up at him letting the tears fall onto her face as Puck whispered comforting words into her ear. She sat up, wiped her face and smiled weakly at him before heading to the restroom in the room. Puck picked up his phone and dialed Santana who immediately answered,

**Santana:** Puck is she okay? What's going on? Can we come see her? Have the cops come?

Puck waited until she was silent shaking his head, he was glad the girl were friends, Santana loved Rachel now and he knew if anyone was hurting more than he was it was Santana.

**Puck:** She is okay San. We just woke up she seems to be having these really bad dreams about…it. But I wake her up she calms down and she seems okay. You guys shouldn't come just yet, the cops haven't come yet and visiting hours don't start for another 2 hours, but I thought I would wake you guys now and call again when you could come over.

He heard Santana sniffle softly and heard murmurs on the other side of the phone, he assumed she was talking to Brittany and waited.

**S:** Yeah okay. Everyone just stayed at my place last night anyway so I'll get them up and we'll be ready, just call when we can come. Can I…can I talk to her Puck?

**P:** She went to the bathroom real quick, but just stay on the line okay?

Once he said that Rachel walked out of the bathroom her face had obviously been washed and she raised her eyebrow at the sight of his phone. "It's San babe. I called to let them know we were up and when they should come. She wants to talk to you though, check up on you before they come," Puck held the phone out for her and smiled when she took it and fell into his lap.

**Rachel:** Hello Santana. I hope Puck didn't disturb you, calling so early in the morning.

**S:** Shut up Berry, I asked him to last night since you wouldn't let us stay there."

**R:** Santana, please don't be offended. I just didn't want you all to have to sit and wait in the waiting room while I got to sleep in a comfortable bed. The only reason I let Noah stay was because I was scared San. I know you would be just as skilled at protecting me what with your Lime Heights Adjacent childhood, but I wanted you to be with Britney. But you guys are more than welcomed to come visit.

Santana sniffled into the phone taking a deep breath before she continued. It had kind of hurt last night when they were all sent away except for Puck, but she did understand.

**S:** I am not mad B so don't even worry about that I know why you wanted Puck to stay, we all know you two adore each other. Plus if I ever got my hands on that patética excusa de mierda a un hombre* I wouldn't stop, even if you begged me to. Puck can keep his emotions in check with you, he's is the best for the job.

Rachel smiled into the phone and rolled her eyes a bit, she loved Noah, adored everything about him, but they were just friends. Noah would never think of her like that no matter how many time she wished he would.

**R:** Well I will see you later okay Santana? I promise. I love you San.

**S:** Yeah Berry you'll see me; we are all coming down once Puck calls again. I love you too, we all do. Remember that.

Puck took the phone from Rachel's hand and tucked the tiny brunette into his side, "C'mon babe let's get some more sleep. The doctor will come in when the cops get here and them afterword we can call everyone and spend some time with them." Rachel nodded and rested against Puck's chest and sighed; all of this was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her, but she loved the fact that Puck was letting her sleep in his arm, staying with her and making her feel safe. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Puck's breathing even out, in this position she could almost imagine that he loved her like she did him. If only she had the guts to tell him…

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I did want to get something up. My family will be coming over for a super awesome EASTER! So I don't know when I will be able to update again. I didn't want to leave you all hanging though :). Also side note, alexa I love you lol. You are so awesome with the reviews and the support. :). **

******* fucking pathetic excuse for a man**


	7. Officers

An hour later Puck woke up once more only after he glanced at Rachel did he notice she was still asleep, but her doctor was standing at the end of her bed. Puck shifted slightly, sitting up against the plastic headboard but still letting Rachel rest against him, "What's up doc?" The doctor shifted uncomfortably flipping through Rachel's chart before clearing his throat, "Well the cops are here and they well….they say they need to speak with Ms. Berry. Alone." Puck barked out a rough laugh shaking his hand, "No fucking way. She will freak out and you know it. Stuck in a room with two strangers who are probably much bigger and much stronger than her? I'll go talk to them." The doctor nodded and waited for Puck to get Rachel situated in the bed alone before following to the hallway; Puck opened it and was greeted two different detectives than last night. There was a redheaded girl with her hair in a tight bun and a pantsuit, _"Well maybe she could talk to her alone, she doesn't look to scary and she is a girl,"_ Puck thought to himself as he looked at the other detective, _"FUCK!"_ Staring back at him with the same smug smirk that he always wore was none other than Detective Crewe. If Puck was CAUGHT doing some juvenile delinquent shit it had always been Crewe to fucking catch him. They were never on the best of terms and even now that Puck had cleaned up his act, Crewe still had it out for him.

"Well well well. I thought you had cleaned up your act Puckerman? I didn't know the hospital allowed rape victims to have overnight guests," Puck tensed and clenched his jaw trying to think of Rachel. He wouldn't much help her case if he got thrown in jail for beating the shit out of the cops. He ignored Crewe completely and turned to the redhead, "I didn't get your name Officer." She reached out her hand and smiled sweetly, "My name is Officer Swan, but you can call me Abigail. The boys who took your statement last night told me you would probably still be around when we got here. You are a very brave young man." Puck flushed and shook her hand, "It's nothing Rachel's my friend. I shouldn't have let her get….anyway um," Puck trailed off poking his head back into the room to make sure Rachel was still asleep, "Look, I know you guys are just trying to do your job or whatever, but she can't be alone with you, she won't even be alone with the doctors or nurses, guys or girls. I may be able to convince her to talk to you alone since you are a girl, but even then that is a big maybe." Crewe scoffed and glared at Puck, "What makes you think we are going to listen to you Puckerman? We have a boss and it sure as hell ain't you. We have to make sure that she is giving a honest statement and not being coerced into saying what you want her to say." Puck's eyes glazed over with anger, _"Is this fucking asshole actually trying to say what I think he is?"_ "When the fuck would I have been able to coerce her into saying shit? When I was at our friends house getting our cast party ready with all of our other friends? When I went to pick her up from the fucking alley with Santana? When we were both past out from absolute fucking exhaustion? Or this morning when she woke up screaming and crying?!" Puck had somehow edged his way so he was face to face with Crewe; he leaned back trying to calm himself but Crewe just didn't shut up, "You expect me to believe you have nothing to do with this shit? That Finn Hudson did this? We have NEVER had a fucking problem with that kid. This is your life Puckerman, you will always be the fucking criminal of Lima." Puck tensed and was ready to jump on Crewe when he heard Rachel's shrieks.

He turned and threw the door open running to the bed and lifting a sobbing Rachel into his arms. She tensed at first but melted into his embrace letting the sobs wrack through her body before looking up at him, "You w weren't he here. I w w was all a alone and…you p pr promised Noah. Where were you?!" "I am sorry baby. I was just outside. I didn't hear you wake and I was just talking to the cops," he wrapped her blanket around her shoulders pulling her tight and rubbing her back softly as he hummed into her ear. After a few minutes she started breathing normal and hummed right alone with him letting her fingers trace soft patterns on Puck's back. When Abigail made her way through the door she was alone; Puck raised an eyebrow and looked at the door waiting for Crewe, but Abigail shook her head, "Officer Crewe left. What he said to you was way out of lone no matter what kind of trouble you have been in before he overstepped and you can be damn sure our Chief will hear about it." Puck smiled and nodded mouthing a thank you as she approached the bed, he felt Rachel stiffened and slid her face up to meet his, "Babe this is Abigail, she is the officer here to take your statement of what happened. "Rachel shifted in his arms and stared back at Abigail before reaching her hand out, Abigail smiled and moved slowly shaking her hand before grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Now Rachel, I know that you really want your friend to stay with you for this, but he can't," Puck frowned down at Abigail, he thought she believed him. She look up at the boy and continued on explaining, "I don't think he had any harmful part in this at all, in fact I think he is taking mighty fine care of you. But you have to be alone with an Officer for this. If it gets leaked that we weren't alone it could be turned back on you two. They would start questioning whether or not it's a lie and we can't have that right?" Rachel nodded slowly and unsurely, and Abigail continued cautiously, "We have to do this by the book so there is not a single chance for a loophole. So how about your friend just steps right outside, he can sit down right in front of the door if you want him to and at any time if it gets to be too much or you get scared he can come right in. How does that sound?" Puck looked down at Rachel and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "Does that sound okay baby?" Rachel nodded again kissing his cheek softly before turning back to Abigail, "That sounds okay."

One fucking hour later. One excruciatingly long hour. The entire hour he could hear Rachel's muffled voice and her occasional sobs, he paced the hallway wanting so bad to run away and not look back. But she needed him and he would stay even if it killed him. The longest hour of Puck's life and Abigail finally let him back into the room. He had nearly knocked her over rushing to Rachel's bed; he hugged the girl tight to his body and hushed her cries, he told her it would all be okay but even as the words slipped passed his lips he knew he was lying. Even if Finn was convicted Rachel would always carry this with her, always have this tiny piece of fear and misery thanks to that asshole. He wanted so badly to take away her fear, here pain, but the only thing he could do now was let her cling to him and soak his shirt with tears. After thirty minutes her tears still hadn't tapered off and she was still taking ragged breaths so Puck asked the doctor if she could get some of the sleeping pills from the night before. The doctor quickly acquiesced, even with the pills last night the tiny girl had woken so often screaming and crying that she hadn't gotten much rest and if she was going to heal her body needed sleep. Puck held her until the pills kicked in and once again slid out of bed to the hallway where Abigail was still waiting. She looked up at him and frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her so much, but it was necessary. She remembers everything pretty vividly and with all the evidence from last night it's pretty safe to say he'll be going away." Puck shook his head and shrugged, "I told you before I understand that you guys were just doing a job, I just didn't think she would agree to be alone just yet. It is just a rough subject still obviously, as long as this gets that fucking rapist in jail then I'm glad she did it. And I am glad that it was you and not Crewe. I've fucked up a lot in my life and if anything even remotely bad happens in this town I am suspect number one, but I have been trying. I am trying to be a better guy, for Rachel, but Crewe doesn't really seem to give a shit." Abigail nodded and stood patting him on the shoulder, "I have heard all about you Noah, you were the resident JD two years ago, but you have cleaned up your act, even I can see that. Well we will probably be in touch; I will be making sure at least Crewe stays as far from this case as I can." Puck nodded and thanked her before heading back into Rachel's room.

He grabbed his phone and called Santana while he leaned against the wall pulling Rachel into his side, the phone rang twice before he heard Santana shrieking for everyone to shut up.

**Santana:** Puck? Can we come over now? Did the cops come?"

**Puck:** Yeah the cops came. Fucking Crewe was here trying to start shit with me instead of doing his fucking job the god damn prick.

Santana rolled her eyes and growled into the phone. Yeah Puck had fucked up a lot before and done shit that would make every cop hate him, but now he was cleaning up. Puck was doing well in school, he was doing any of the delinquent shit he normally pulled, but Crewe still fucked with him.

**S:** Please tell me you didn't attack the cop Puck. I know he deserves it, but that isn't going to help Rachel at all.

**P:** Nah. We got in each other's face, but I stopped myself; the other one was pretty cool though, Officer Swan. She got Rachel to talk to her alone so they got her statement now too. She was really upset afterward and she didn't get a bunch of sleep last night so the doc gave her a bit more meds. I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to head over now? She will probably be up soon and I know she would love to see you guys.

**S: **Yeah Puck, of course. We'll leave right now, do you guys need anything?

**P:** Nah San, just come over. I already got clothes for when she gets out and I got a change for me I just have to get away for a sec. Oh and when you do get here ask the doctor to come get me, I won't be able to meet you guys out there. Rachel won't let me go.

**S:** Okay, were on our way, see ya Puck.

Puck hung up and slid further into bed wrapping his arms around Rachel and dragging her body onto his and sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt had told him. _"Just tell her Puckerman. If she loves you it's simple as that, but…if she doesn't I ruined the one good thing in my life and she'll run away with no protection,"_ Puck thought to himself as he let his fingers trail through Rachel's hair. _"She wouldn't run from me though, she may turn me down, but she would never abandon me. We need each other. The worst that happens is that she turns me down, but I could live with that as long as she is still in my life." _Puck closed his eyes and pressed a small kiss against Rachel's forehead, he decided he would tell her. He didn't know when or how, but Puck was going to tell her how much he loved her, how badly he wanted them to be together, now and forever.

A/N Okie Dokie next chapter is the visit of Rachel's Daddy's and Santana and friends :). Who should say I love you first Rachel or Noah? I have an idea but I just want some opinions. Hugs until next time :).


End file.
